


Dream-Hades

by Konekochan07



Series: My Vivid Dreams [5]
Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: I had a weird dream about leading a party through a dungeon.
Series: My Vivid Dreams [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/519865





	Dream-Hades

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this hiding in my folder for a while. I don't think many read this series, but it helps me with my memory.

Eight years…

I had been doing this job for almost eight years. Tonight would mark the exact timeframe, and would mean my freedom.

I did not take this job lightly, mind you. I owed the witch my life. And leading adventurers through the dungeon in hopes of freeing her was more than fair payment. She promised to free me sooner if I could get them to her before then.

But if I did that…

  


The new set of adventurers with me had made it the furthest so far. We were sneaking in the higher courtyard, trying to get below without alerting the Sentry.

The Sentry was a stone golem two stories high with enough sentience to seek out intruders and destroy them. The adventurers would be attacked as soon as it noticed them.

I was not an intruder.

The Sentry found us and attacked, barely missing their cleric, and spewing bits of stone at the rest of us. We scattered, and I kept the paladin close. He was the reason I chose this group. He might be able to free the witch. With him by me, he wouldn’t be as likely a target.

I yelled for them to get towards our exit, the small doorway behind the Sentry. It could not follow us through, and would not pursue once we were on the other side. I pushed the paladin that direction and waited for the rest of the group, slowly moving to each one to pull them toward the door to safety. Well, relative safety.

Once we were all through, the Sentry stopped, then started off on its patrol circuit again. “You know this dungeon well.” The mage sounded skeptical.

“I memorized a map of it, before the greed of the adventurers who had it tore it apart.” I shrugged. I had been through this dungeon probably a thousand times by now. At first, I allowed the groups to choose their paths, as I didn’t know all of the turns or shortcuts. By now, I had it down.

“Which way?” The paladin seemed to trust me. I’m not sure if that said something about my acting or his naivete.

I pointed to our left. “Through here. There are still guardians, but none as dangerous as the golem.” I knew better than to use his name. One, it might call him to try and come in anyway to my aid. Two, it might tip them off that I was not as I appeared. I accidentally did that once and had to wipe that party out. Which was a shame, as their warrior was an even more likely candidate than this paladin.

The paladin led the way slowly, their scout close behind. I continued to stay near the back. I was considered a warder, someone who protected from the rear and would be vulnerable if left near the enemy. It helped that the enemy never came near me.

After minor resistance, we reached the empty chamber that secretly led to the witch’s prison. “There’s nothing here.”

“Are you sure?” I smirked and walked to the far wall, touching the panel to open the secret door. “This way.”

“I don’t like this.” The cleric was a mousy girl, skittish, and easily nervous.

“You haven’t liked any of this.” The mage rolled his eyes and stepped forward. The paladin stopped him so he could go first, as their protocol. I waited, inwardly excited and outwardly nonchalant. I might be free of this dungeon yet.

There came singing once everyone was in the prison and the door shut. “What is that?” The paladin continued forward, and then the torches flared to life.

“Welcome, adventurers. Will you set me free?”

“Set you free?” The mage looked confused. “You are trapped?”

“I am the witch Clarice. I was imprisoned in this dungeon years ago by an evil sorcerer.” Not quite true, but not quite false, either. “I must find someone pure of heart to release me from my curse.” She smiled at me. “You have done well.”

“Of course, my lady. I promised I would always do my best.”

“You work for her?” The paladin seemed surprised.

“She saved my life when I was in this dungeon years ago. In return, I was to find someone to break her curse.”

“You’ve led adventurers to their deaths!”

“No.” I shook my head. “I never led them. I allowed them to lead. Unless they asked for advice, I did not give it.”

“So, we’ve survived this long because we’ve asked your advice?”

“Partially. You are, by far, the best group I have found.”

The paladin nodded, seeming satisfied with my answer. “I see. What must we do to release you, Clarice?”

“Not all, just the purest of heart.” I nodded. “You, it seems. You must reach me. You need not kiss me, like many curses, just touch my hand.”

“That doesn’t seem so hard.” The scout seemed unimpressed.

“There’s a lot of magic surrounding her. A barrier of sorts.” The mage was staring intently. “If he does not meet the conditional, it could prove fatal.”

“Then it will prove I am unworthy to be a paladin.” I smiled. That was the reason I chose him. He was loyal to the paladin code. He was meant to be pure of heart, unbiased, ethical, good. Just what was needed to free her, and hopefully, me.

Unfortunately, we never got the chance to see if that were true.

  


Fire erupted around the chamber, casting shadows. I backed into a corner and crouched, terrified. I knew what this meant. It was too good to be true. I knew I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up. Clarice sighed, then screamed in frustration. She had hoped too. “Still trying to escape, my dear?”

“I have to try.”

A sigh came from the shadows, and then he appeared. The party stepped back, in awe and terror. It wasn’t every day you met Hades in a dungeon. “At least you’ve brought some company for yourselves.”

“Company?” Clarice sounded confused. “You are trapping them here with me?”

“Here? No.” He smiled, full of amusement. “It’s time to bring you home. You need to be properly punished for thinking you could escape me. Both of you.” He turned to me and I started trembling. I had hoped that saving Clarice would help save me. I wanted out of the dungeon so I would be out of his grasp. I wasn’t dead, but I wasn’t supposed to be alive either. Some called me immortal, others called me cursed, but all the deities wanted me gone. In the end, they had tied me to Hades by binding me to this dungeon. My deal with Clarice gave me leeway to leave, but I had to return within so much time. Hades was in charge of this dungeon, and he could take any he wanted from it. Including me.

After a moment, I stopped trembling. My fate had been decided the moment I was bound to this dungeon. I might as well muster what dignity I had and go with my head held high. I sighed and stared Hades in the eyes. “Very well, my lord.”

That seemed to impress him, as his eyes widened in surprise. He smirked after a moment and beckoned to me. “Come here, my dear.”

I did, walking confidently, even as my heart pounded like crazy. I took his hand and he pulled me to him. And then, I felt safe. I felt content. I felt…like I was home. “How…”

Hades wrapped his arm around me and I clung there, confused, but comfortable. “My dear, you were meant to be here. You cause death wherever you go. You belong here, with me.”

“None of us have died with her.”

“And yet, now all of you will be coming with us to the Underworld. You will effectively be dead.”

Clarice sighed. “I am sorry, dear. I had hoped to save you and them, as well as myself.”

“Is there any way to spare them?” I stared at Hades, pleading. “They have been the most kind to me out of all I have tried to bring here.”

Hades sighed, seeming slightly annoyed, but seemed to think a moment. “Is one willing to stay behind for the rest? I will take one volunteer, if they do not all go.”

The paladin stepped forward. “I will volunteer, if you promise safe passage out of the dungeon for the rest.”

“Done.” Hades snapped his fingers, and the others disappeared. “They are out of the dungeon and on the road towards the nearest city.”

The paladin seemed suspicious. “Hades never breaks a deal.” I turned to him, smiling. “If he says they are safe, they are safe.”

Hades nodded. The paladin did after a moment. “Very well.”

  


The four of us went to the Underworld, the paladin the most disturbed by the environment. As we passed Cerberus, he placed all three heads near us. Hades whispered in my ear: “Pet him.”

I stared at him a moment, then turned to the beast, scratching each head behind the ears. I could hear thumping behind him from his tail wagging.

“The beast likes you.” Clarice seemed surprised. “He tolerates me.”

“You are here because I command it. She is here because it is where she belongs.”

“And I?”

“I believe you shall be here to keep Clarice company. Perhaps then she will not try to flee.” Hades led us to his chambers, though the one he stopped at was much more feminine. “Clarice, your room has been kept as you left it.”

Clarice sighed and nodded. “Is he to stay here with me, then?”

The paladin blushed, but Hades grinned. “If you wish. I can have a room made up next door if you would prefer.”

“He would prefer, I’m sure.” Clarice smiled at him. “I never did get your name.”

“Daniel,” he answered. “I would prefer my own room, if it’s all the same. I don’t know the lady very well.”

“You will.” Hades motioned to the door next to Clarice’s room. “That will be yours. I will have it made up shortly. You are all to join me for dinner, so I will show you where the dining room is.” He never mentioned where I would be staying, and I didn’t ask. I had a feeling I was to learn soon enough. I saw shadows move to the room for Daniel, I assume to make the room up for him.

  


The dining room was large, and already full of people. It seemed Hades was throwing some sort of party. Clarice sighed again. “I see I will need to dress for the occasion.”

“I will have clothes prepared, my dear, not to worry.” He never let go of me, and I was thankful for it, considering the looks I was receiving from some of the guests.


End file.
